Dinner With Friends
by Jerod2447
Summary: A one-shot where the characters from Ravage get together for a meal at Oliver's bar. It took a bit to convince Rykk to come (He can be so stubborn at times) but he did. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Reviews are love! (Rated T for a broken finger... you'll just have to read)


Just a little one-shot. I felt I should show Rykk's more day-to-day behaviour, such as hanging out with his friends.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Friends<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Rykk, the gang's getting together at Oliver's tonight!" Ratchet exclaimed.<p>

The Bonded known as Rykk lazily opened one eye. He was taking a nap on the sofa of his and Ratchet's apartment. "So?"

"So… it's going to be a lot of fun!" The golden lombax responded eagerly. He had just gone food shopping and was putting his things away as he spoke. "It's been awhile since we've had any real fun."

Rykk grunted with a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm not in the mood." He closed his eye and tried to resume his nap.

Ratchet was having none of that. He finished putting his food away and entered the living room. The room was somewhat of a mess. There were papers on the table along with soda cans and a plate or two.

"Aw don't be such a joy kill Rykk, most of our friends will be there."

Rykk reluctantly sat up and stretched. The bones in his back popped as he did so. "You're not gonna stop bothering me unless I go are you?" He sounded more than a bit irritated with his roommate.

Ratchet shook his head, "Nope, you're coming and you will have a great time."

Rykk sighed, "Fine, I'll come, now can I please go back to sleep?"

Ratchet chuckled, "You're such a bum Rykk."

Rykk growled lightly, "I'm just tired."

A few hours later…

"I don't see why I can't just wear this!" Rykk exclaimed, he sounded like a kid.

Ratchet sighed, "Well, first off, you're not wearing a shirt or shoes."

Rykk was wearing his favorite pair of pants. They were black and had a pair of red lines running down the legs. His tail wagged through the hole in the pants rear, its movement suggested that Rykk was irritated. "What wrong with that?"

Ratchet thought to himself, _am I his roommate or babysitter? _"Well, we're meeting with friends, you're supposed to be dressed decently. Not wearing a shirt or shoes is not decent."

Rykk began to whine, "But… a shirt makes my fur feel odd…" The fur on Rykk's back rippled slightly from the fan in the room.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've never had issue with this before. Besides, you wear the red shirt all the time. Just wear your normal getup."

Rykk sighed in defeat; "Ok…" he reluctantly put on his crimson shirt, black pants, shoes, and black vest.

Ratchet chuckled, "You're such a baby at times."

Rykk glared at Ratchet. "Well at least I try to keep this place clean. My underwear isn't scattered around our apartment."

"I told you I have a system," Ratchet retorted.

Rykk grinned, "Does your system include having your dirty boxers all over the living room when the Governor of New Elko comes by?"

"…I didn't know he was coming…" Was all Ratchet could say in embarrassment.

Rykk chuckled.

"Anyway you big baby, we need to go."

Rykk sighed, "Can we grab a bite real quick? I'm getting hungry." His stomach growled to emphasize his point.

"It's Oliver's, there will be food. Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

At that, the duo left their apartment in New Elko and Rykk flew them to Oliver's tavern. Sounds of music and people laughing echoed from it.

Rykk landed at its door and Ratchet nearly had to shove him inside.

Sitting at a booth was Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Talwyn, Leo, Atlas, and Kaden. Sly waved to them and the duo joined the group.

"Hey guys," Kaden greeted and chuckled, "Good job son, I didn't think you'd get Rykk to come."

Rykk groaned, "Your son wouldn't stop pestering me."

Sly laughed, "Well, whatever it takes."

Oliver came by and took everyone's drink and food orders. Rykk ordered six entrées, five sides, and five deserts and a 2 liter bottle of the soda called Prime to wash it down.

Everyone, except Oliver and Ratchet couldn't believe he had ordered so much.

"Um… isn't that too much food Rykk?" Sly asked, "Even Murray couldn't eat that much."

Ratchet shook his head. "That's normal for him. You wouldn't believe what he spends on food."

Rykk shrugged, "Can't help it if I get really hungry." Oliver dropped off his bottle of Prime. "So, what's going on with you guys?" Rykk said as he took a few swallows from the bottle.

Carmelita shrugged, "We've been alright. Working with the Law Men has been keeping us busy."

Talwyn nodded, "Yeah, seems like the Attero never run out of men."

"At least we won't run out of work anytime soon," Leo added.

Atlas nodded, "Oi don't moind kickin' some Attero tail."

Sly was about to say something when Rykk burped at a loud volume and for a long duration. His burp was heard throughout the bar and made quite a few heads turn. The source of his unrestrained belch was the fact he had downed more than half of the two liter of Prime.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh along with Kaden and Murray.

Sly, Leo, Atlas, and Bentley either shook their heads or face-palmed.

Talwyn and Carmelita both looked at him with confused/disgusted looks

When he finished, Rykk leaned back in his seat and rubbed his gut. "That felt great,"

"That was epic," Ratchet added and was smiling.

Talwyn sighed, "Really Rykk?

Rykk gave her a bit of an annoyed look, "I couldn't help that I had to burp."

"Yes but you didn't have to do it that loud. That was rude,"

Rykk shrugged, "Hate to sound like a jerk, but I don't care."

As Carmelita was about to reprimand Rykk as well, Oliver and a waitress delivered their orders.

They quickly dropped the subject and made small talk as they ate.

Rykk's manner of eating was less than elegant and bordered on disgusting. Not only did he eat quickly, but it was a bit messy as well. What's worse, he didn't seem to care.

Even Ratchet was surprised at Rykk's lack of manners. He had been living with the Bonded for less than a month and was pretty much used to his gruff nature. It wasn't like Rykk was always rough or rude; most of the time he's pretty laid back and easy going. He was just… moody.

Rykk was also the first one to finish eating, despite the fact he had ordered five times the amount each person had ordered. His gut was quite round and did show through his crimson shirt.

Sly gave Rykk an odd look, "Dang Rykk, you inhaled that beast of a meal."

Rykk chuckled, "URP! Yeah, I said I was hungry."

Leo also gave Rykk an odd look, "That may be true, but you don't have to make a mess while you eat."

Rykk looked at Leo and sighed, "I'm sorry, guess I tend to go feral a bit when I get hungry."

Ratchet did pat Rykk on his shoulder, "It's just something I'll help you work on. That and finding you a mate, making sure you stay out of trouble, and making you have fun." He grinned at his roommate.

Atlas laughed, "What did ya git Roikk; a flatmate or a mother?"

Leo chuckled, "I think he got both Atlas."

"I think it's good," Carmelita added, "Both of you guys need each other. Rykk, you know more about this world than most people at this table, and Ratchet, you can help tame some of Rykk's wilder antics."

Ratchet grinned and looked at Rykk, "I got your back bro."

Rykk smiled warmly for the first time that day, "Thanks, I got yours too brother."

Everyone's heads turned as they heard some ruckus coming from the bar. A man and a lombax were being very vocal and exchanged quite unkind words with each other. Oliver approached them and they just got louder.

Rykk growled.

Bentley tried to pacify Rykk, "Calm down, Oliver's got…"

The man yelled and drew a McVoy pistol. He held the gun sideways; his grip did not impress anyone.

"…nevermind."

The man with the gun yelped as Rykk appeared out of the floor in front of him. Rykk gave a wry grin, "You looking to hurt someone?" Rykk's tone was quite calm and uncaring.

The guy still held the gun at Rykk. His voice was tense and carried a British accent, "I need my money! This bax stole it from me!"

"I did not!" The lombax yelled, he hid behind Rykk and was obviously not a fighter. "You wanted me to put your money in the Prospect Market and the shares plummeted! All I did was what you asked me to do!"

"You're a filthy liar!" the man shouted, "Now… where… is… my… MONEY?!"

Rykk, quicker than the man could pull the trigger, grabbed the gun and pulled it down. The pistol went off, but it just made a hole in the floor. Rykk twisted the gun a bit and a crack rang out as the man's finger was broken and he screamed.

"You bloody Bonded! You broke my finger!" He was bent over and clutched his hand.

Rykk grunted, "You're lucky that's all I did. Now, Oliver will show you out." He nodded to Oliver and the guy was, literally, kicked out.

Rykk turned to the lombax. "Are you alright? That man was pretty ticked."

The lombax nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm a Market Trader so I'm used to dealing with people like that." He looked up at Rykk, "Thanks."

Rykk nodded, "No problem." He then returned to his friends. "Well that was a little fun."

Murray laughed, "You sure showed that creep!"

Leo chuckled, "It's always something around here."

"Eh, et was a good show," Atlas added, "Did ya see how de guy was holdin' de gun? He wouldn't 'ave been able ta hit Roikk anyways. His grip was one of de worst Oi 'ave seen."

Leo chuckled, "Back on Earth, years ago, many "gangsters" held their guns like that. Guess it's supposed to intimidate but all it really does is make your aim terrible."

"Ah," Atlas responded, "Well, Ratchet, where's Clank? Es 'e comin?"

Ratchet nodded, "He said he'd be late. He and Bones are working on trying to make a new type of Vector round."

Sly chuckled, "Why aren't you with them Bentley?"

Bentley took a sip of his drink, "Because I'm working on my own project. I'm trying to reverse-engineer the portal devices."

Rykk did raise a brow, "How's it going?"

Bentley sighed, "I just started and man, the AIs in the machines are the most stubborn I have seen."

Sly chuckled, "You're getting beaten by an ancient AI?"

Bentley glared playfully at Sly. "You try talking to an AI whose coding is nearly an alien language and is centuries old!"

Clank's device hovered over to their table. His green hologram appeared on its top. "I have tried; it is frustrating and an experience that tests my circuitry's endurance."

Rykk chuckled, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

During the entire time, Sly had been seeing a two pair of lombaxes and humans glancing at Rykk when he wasn't looking. Sometimes they would snicker, other times; they would glare or give dirty looks. They looked like trouble waiting to start.

Sly sighed, "Guys, I'll be back in one sec," at that, he vanished and appeared in front the foursome. They didn't see him teleport and didn't notice him till he sat down next to them. He ordered a drink and downed a shot of Black Knight. "Why do you guys keep looking at us?" He asked without looking at them.

One of the lombaxes, one having white fur and brown stripes, looked at Sly. "No reason, we're just… curious."

"Curious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you guys must be new around here and not just because you look different."

Sly did raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

One of the humans downed a shot before looking at Sly. "That guy," points to Rykk, "Is infamous, he's one of those Bonded. Like Calamity, if you guys were local, you would know to stay away from him."

Sly's eyes narrowed. "He's not bad you guys, once you get to know him, he can be a lot of fun."

The other lombax scoffed, "Yeah right, Bonded are nothing but bad news."

Sly growled a bit, "Well I am a Bonded." He pulled his sleeve up to show his Bonded mark on his upper arm.

The four guys grunted and growled as they glared at him.

Sly glared back, "We don't want any trouble." He sighed as he teleported back to his seat.

Rykk looked at Sly, "I heard what they said." His ears were low, his tail was wagging slowly, and he looked a bit down.

Ratchet scoffed, "They're just a bunch of jerks who couldn't take you on in their dreams. Forget about them."

Rykk looked up and smiled a bit, "Thanks. It's hard to have the people you saved from a powerful, serial killer despise you."

Carmelita also scoffed, "Sometimes you just have to accept that the public will hate you. Their opinions and minds will change, they always do. Who knows; one day they hate you, the next they're cheering, and the day after that they'll hate you again."

Sly nodded, "Trust me kid, it's not worth beating yourself up because others dislike you." He put his hand on Rykk's shoulder, "We all love you." He motioned to everyone in the group and they all smiled and nodded.

Bones nodded, "You and Leo are all I have left from Earth. I know I'm artificial, but I do care."

Rykk smiled back. "Thanks guys, you all are the best. And Bones, you may be artificial, but you're one of my best friends." He grinned mischievously, "Anyone want some Hunter's Blood?"

Everyone grimaced.

"Might as well down flaming, paint thinner spiked with capsasin," Ratchet retorted.

"How you drink that and not have your guts turn to soup is beyond me," Leo added.

Oliver brought Rykk a bottle of the potent drink and the young Bonded took a huge swallow from it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
